The invention relates to a device and a method for forming hollow cylindrical bodies. For example, the bodies are disposed for the manufacture of containers of thin-walled sheet metal, for example, aerosol cans, beverage cans, tubes or the like. During this process, initially a hollow cylindrical body is produced with the use of a deep-drawing device and/or a roll ironing device, said body being closed on one axial end and open on the other axial end. This body acts as a semi-finished product for the manufacture of the container and is further formed during successive forming processes. In particular in the region of its bottom and/or the open axial end region, it is necessary to continue forming the hollow cylindrical body further. This is accomplished with the device according to the invention and the method according to the invention, respectively. For example, the device may be a necking machine.
As a rule, such necking machines comprise a plurality of stations. One station may be configured as a processing station and/or measuring station and/or inspecting station. Thus, each station is disposed for processing the hollow cylindrical body and/or for measuring or inspecting the shape or dimension. Each station comprises a tool, in which case said tool is a processing tool and/or inspecting tool and/or measuring tool, depending on whether the station is a processing station, a measuring station, a inspecting station or a combination thereof.
The tools of the stations are arranged on a common tool carrier. The tool carrier can be moved relative to a rotating part of a transport device in order to process and/or measure and/or inspect the hollow cylindrical body. The transport device with the rotating part is disposed to move the hollow cylindrical body from one station to the next station. Appropriate holding means for the body are provided on the rotating part. The rotating part is moved intermittently, so that the bodies, respectively, move from one station to the next station. Publication DE 10 2010 061 248 A1 suggests that a rotary drive be provided for the rotating movement and that a dedicated main drive be provided for the reciprocating movement of the tool carrier relative to the rotating part. A sinusoidal reciprocating movement is generated via the main drive, for example with the use of an eccentric drive. If uncoupled from this reciprocating movement, the rotary drive of the bodies from one station to the next can be very rapid, thus increasing the effective reciprocating portion of the reciprocating movement of the tool carrier.
Considering this known device and this known method, respectively, the object of the present invention may be viewed to be the provision of another possibility for improving the flexibility of the device and the method, respectively. In doing so, it is to be made possible, in particular, to increase the maximum height of the machinable hollow cylindrical bodies with the same available maximum stroke of the tool carrier.